hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Vlog Hog/Transcript
(Jack is filming a video for his BOO-Tube Channel.) Jack: What up! Jack here! Comin' at you bros from Newbury Graveyard! Well we're gonna hunt! Some! Ghooosts! (Switches his camera to J.B. working on the bus.) Roll call: Dr. J.B. Watt. Every team's gotta have a mad scientist. J.B.: Just keeping Sweet Sally in upgrade. (Slides out from underneath.) Wait a minute, who you calling "mad"? Jack: And the muscle of our team: Double daring, death defying, Douglas! (Switches to Douglas.) Douglas: (Does karate moves.) Douglas by day, El Fuego by night. Hmm. Jack: And Spencer. He's a ghost and a dog! (He holds out bacon and Spencer jumps right out in front of Douglas and surprises him.) Good boy! Yes. Douglas: Don't do that again. Jack: Yeah, he only becomes visible for bacon. I gotta train him more. (Douglas and Spencer look towards Parker on her phone.) Parker: That's why cats are better. Jack: And last, but definitely not least, Parker! Her brand is lone wolf, but we're secretly best buds. Am I right? Parker: You know you have to go inside the graveyard to hunt ghosts. Jack: (Chuckles nervously.) Yeah, um, I'm coming. (Parker runs into the graveyard.) I just gotta check out these... pillars, uh, first. (Zooms in on a pillar.) Parker: (Chuckles and drags him in.) C'mon you. Douglas: (Continues doing karate moves.) Ha! Heh! Hi-yah! Jack: Man, no free wifi here? (An angel statue rotates, watching his back.) Douglas: A rhinosaurus! Huh! Hi-yah! Jack: (When he turns around, the statue goes back to its original position.) I... think I'm being watched. Parker: Stop it. You're gonna run out of battery and a graveyard is a bad place for your phone to die. Douglas: Or is it the best place? Easy burial. Jack: Still streaming. (He sees the rest of the team far ahead.) Hey, wait up! (He runs over and a green gloom catches on his leg, tripping him.) Whoa! Oof! Don't—gross! And creepy, glowing key. (The key zooms through the air towards a door.) Whaat? (It unlocks the door and eerie, green smoke comes out from the Mausoleum.) Guys? Uh, guys? (Gulps and looks into his phone.) If I survive, like and subscribe. Mamali: She's coming. Jack: Wha—huh-huh! (Panics and taps for the ghost range.) Parker? (He scan around and sees Mamali approaching him. He falls backward, surprised by her appearance.) Whoa-ahh! Oh! Mamali: It's past your bedtime, dearie. Let Nanny Mamali help you sleep. Jack: (Grabs his phone and presses it. It beeps.) Out of battery. No! Whoa! (He starts running, but Mamali uses possessed branches to capture him. A piece of bacon falls out and Spencer appears. He grabs the bacon and runs away, whimpering. Jack is lifted higher and higher as Mamali sings.) Ah! Ahh! Mamali: ♪Rock-a-bye, baby, in the treetop.♪ Jack: Douglas! Parker! Help! Mamali: And down will come baby, into my JAW! (She is suddenly struck down.) Ahh! Jack: Ahh! (Continues screaming.) Parker: Got your back, Jack! (Spencer barks. She sees Mamali and sees the tree holding Jack. She fires at it and tree lets go of Jack, no longer possessed. Jack plummets down towards Mamali's mouth.) Douglas: (He leaps in and saves Jack.) El Fuego to the rescue! Haha! Mamali: (She knocks down the angel statue and heads for them, but Parker blasts her.) You will never stop her return. Parker: A little help, Jack? Jack: Uh, do you have a charger? (Parker continues firing her back into the Mausoleum, until Douglas kicks the door shut.) Douglas: (Pushes Jack and Parker aside.) Time to run, y'all. (They follow him out of the graveyard and jump into the bus.) J.B.: How'd it go? Kick a lot of ghost butts? Parker: Not really. 'Cause Jack's phone died. J.B.: (She adjusts the mirror to sees Jack.) Looks to me that battery's fine. Parker: What—wait, that's my phone! Jack: What? Gotta let my subscribers know I lived. Parker: Rrrgh. Gimme that back, come on! (They drive away from the graveyard.) Mamali: ♪Rock-a-bye, baby.♪ (The key is swept away by possessed branches.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2019 Category:Hidden Side Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts